There have been formerly known staplers in which a driver unit is vertically separated from a clincher unit (See JP-B 62-46324).
In such a stapler, the driver unit is arranged in a lower position, and the clincher unit is vertically movably arranged above the driver unit. The clincher unit is descended to clamp sheets placed on an upper face of the driver unit between the clincher unit and the driver unit. Then, a driver of the driver unit is operated to drive out a staple toward the sheets clamped. Then, a clincher of the clincher unit is operated to clinch leg portions of the stapler passing through the sheets.
However, according to the stapler, vertical movement of the driver unit and operations of the driver and the clincher are effected with a singe motor, using a cam mechanism, a link mechanism, etc. Thus, the structure of each of the mechanisms becomes complicated, unfavorably resulting in a large-scale stapler with these mechanisms. Further, since various operations are performed by the single motor, orientations of the driving unit and the clincher unit cannot be changed. Thus, the staple cannot be punched into the sheets in such a state that a back portion of the staple is oblique to the sheets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stapler which can simplify its mechanical structure and can change orientations of a driver unit and a clincher unit.